Toxins
by Demon's Hollow
Summary: I am in a new division and I deal with murders all of the time, but how do you deal with one where the murderer is off the grid and the only ones who may have any clues don't have to share the evidence with us? How do we get the evidence? Is there more than meets the eye? How in the world am I going to keep my newly developing feelings out of it, this is work.
1. Paula

Hello Everyone, once I get my creative juices back to make a sequel for the other story I will, until then it looks like I am going to be writing a multi-chapter story. Though as you know I hate having things short, so be prepared this is going to be a long one. Also, please remember words of encouragement are wonderful. I look forward to writing for you, I hope you look forward to reading what I write. Also, on later news I will be cleaning up the other story a bit, I just read over it myself and noticed missing periods and quotation marks. I plan to fix these things so the story appears to be more clean.

Demon's Hollow

-XOXOX-

At first look it is a void, an abyss; second is the deep and endless possibilities of what is inside.- Written by me for this story

-XOXOX-

I guess this is where I tell you my life has gotten easier since I have been at my new job. Honestly it should have been, but then as my unending amount of bad luck would have it, it seemingly got worse. I live in a apartment with my twin sister Lizzy, both of us work in the police force now. I just got a new position in a different division, it is a crime scene investigation position. I at first am happy with the position I am in.

That is when I met him, I passed him in the hallway yesterday and it sent a shock through me. It felt as though I had seen him before, like we had some sort of relationship; his eyes even lit up in recognition. I lost enough of my memories from my childhood to make up for it I suppose, he could have been in one of my lost memories. He is in a different division I suppose because I never see him.

"Alright all of you peons, time to get to work. There is a murder on 33rd and Lewis, let's get to it." This man has a thick american accent, a few of my co-workers say that he may be from Jersey. I don't know, then again, I don't know what the accent sounds like so I cannot judge.

It always seems like once a murder happens, all of us 'small frys', as the boss disdainfully puts it, run around like chickens with our heads cut off. This is our fourth murder this week, it always seems like by the time we get there everything has been gone through by the special division; the thing they tell us to do is to clean it up because they already finished the investigation. It is enough to give even the strongest of men nightmares, now-a-days too.

The bodies when we would clean them up they would be hacked to pieces and nearly destroyed. Occasionally we would find a whole piece of a body part, a arm here; a leg there.

Perhaps it's a good thing that the series of murders suddenly changed, I am really happy that they did, it really does make things easier on me. Though it doesn't mean that the murders have stopped, they have just changed in style. The first new murder to be discovered was outside our own front door. The body was full of toxins that I could tell meant that it had been poisoned or very sick, it was laying right outside the police headquarters and as luck would have it, my younger sister found the body when she was coming back to the call-center side of the office with a co-worker.

I was the first one to hear about it, I pulled my co-worker Trancy to come down with me to check it out. He is a chemical specialist and my official title is a Crime scene analyst. Even so when we got to the body, we both fought the need to vomit. The body held a brackish look to it and produced a smell mixed between sewer and a strong scent of grapes. It seemed very strange to me, though I had to fight back my laughter as Trancy opened up his case and asked me if we should have brought hazmat suits.

"At this point, I really doubt it would have helped if this is some strange outbreak of a disease. That is why you are here, to tell me if this is an outbreak or poison, we do not have much time; by now I am sure the other division knows what is going on." That prompted both of us to figure out what happened faster, afterall what would happen if they took over, I would never be able to put my sister's fears to rest; I know that this has to be eating at her.

"Okay you can rule out a disease, but I have no idea what type of poison this is, I am going to take a few samples back to the lab for examination. Who found the body by the way? I want to make sure the person who found it did not touch it with their bare fingers. I don't know if this toxin can be transferred via physical contact." I shuddered at the thought, then it hit me; did Lizzy touch the corpse?

"Lizzy found it while coming back from lunch with a co-worker, I don't know which one though. Hang on I thought you said this isn't a outbreak."

The look of shock that passed over his features was enough for me to realize he is just smoothing over all possibilities. "I am just trying to rule it out, and some toxins can be transferred by touch; they flow out of the pores and into another persons body via touch." And he lost me, but that is okay; I need to check on Lizzy.

I ran inside straight for the call center area, also known as dispatch, and let out a deep sigh I can see her from the doorway. She looks just fine, but where is her friend? "Excuse me, my current investigation is allowing me to pull Elizabeth and the co-worker she went to lunch with for questioning. I would like to have both, I will return them as soon as their questioning is done."

I said this as formally as possible, best to keep it short and to the point so others do not get any ideas. I sincerely wish my sister was not involved in this mess. It seems that the two of us can't escape these types of messes, so perhaps that is why we work in a area where crime is a regular thing? Though that has more to do with how our parents died, but I am not going to complain.

I had to force myself to stay silent and professional as Lizzy ran up to me with a worried look. "What is going on? Paula is not here, she ran to the bath about a half hour ago. I can go get her if you want."

I felt the need to shake my sister to death, I cannot lose her too. "Did she touch the body with bare skin?" After all, it could just be the shock of seeing a body in that kind of state.

"Actually, now that you mentioned it, I remember her checking for a pulse and then freaking out and tell me to call you. She hadn't said anything after that." Great, now I have caused my little sister to freak out. "She did not touch me afterwards, saying something about possibilities and that it wasn't meant for her, come to think of it she was acting really weird."

I made a mental note of everything she said then ran up to the lab I have to warn Trancy to be extra careful and to tell him what I found, of all days why did the boss choose today to take the day off. The thought sobered me up, was that the point? For it to happen when very few of us were here to deal with it? I hope not because I don't know how many more surprises I can take.

"Trancy, she-shit Paula, calm down and sit down there is no need to go after him." Can you reason with someone who is looking as brain dead as a walking corpse? At the moment she has Trancy cornered in the lab, she looks to be going after the samples. "Trancy she isn't after you, she wants the infected blood. It is what she is after, whatever you do do not let her touch you. SHe hasn't touched you yet has she?"

Trancy looked over at me and gave a intense glare, "I grabbed one of his cleaning solutions and looked at him, he seemed to be reading my mind as I tossed it he lunged under the table and towards me. Once out of the room I locked it behind us, Paula still screaming on the inside of the room. Where is that special division when you actually need them?

When you speak of the devil he shall come, or so the saying goes. I literally smashed face first into the dark haired male that caught my fancy in the division, "Uh sorry, wait no, we need your help. It looks like news did not get around fast enough for you guys. I think we have a walking corpse in our lab. We locked her in. Her name is Paula Midford."

"Your names? I am Sebastian Michaelis and this is Claude Faustus, we are investigators of the fifth division." I huffed there really is not such a thing as a fifth division, just our special ops, and it looks like we stumbled into one of their cases.

"Please hurry we are worried about an outbreak, I am sure even he will agree we will tell you all you want to know as long as you come back out of there. Don't get touched by her, if you get touched you will contract the toxins." Thank you Trancy for speaking for me, at the moment, looking up at the graceful man I found I had nothing to say. Or at least nothing that would come out right. I hope they come out safely, I really want to know more about this Sebastian Michaelis.

-XOXOXO

Okay everyone I thought I would leave it there, a very good cliffhanger. I like those after all. I am currently working on my sequel for my other story 'Muse', so happy days. Sorry this one is so short I am working on two stories at once, so bear with me, this is my first multi-chapter story, please let me know how I did.

Demon's Hollow


	2. Supported Theory

Okay so, I need to write an extra long chapter to make up for being missing for so long, I needed to get away from Kuroshitsuji for a while as I was getting burnt out. I feel bad, I had starting promising all of you more chapters and everything same day and it never works out that way. Well I found a pretty great muse and I want to let everyone know that my book is going to be published. Yay, I got the publisher to sign off on it so fingers crossed. I love you all, sorry for taking so long.

Demon's Hollow

-XOXOXOXOX-

I am not going to put any more warnings here or the disclaimer, we all know the truth live with it. ;)

-0000000-

_There are things in life one longs to do, even though they are forbidden. There are also things one must do, even though he regrets.- __**Written by my Muse, Only for this story**_

-XOXOXOXOX-

The clashing and clanking sounds from the inside of the room, it sounded like metal on metal. Which is strange because I don't remember them bringing in anything metal. "Trancy do you hear that, it sounds like metal on metal; but they brought guns in."

"Shit, Phantomhive, the autopsy table in the back. The scalpels are back there, please tell me you reminded me to put them away earlier?" The terror ripped through me as I realized as a matter of fact I did not remind him to put them away, meaning both of us had forgotten and something similar to a zombie had hold of scalpels and was going after the special division with a vengeance.

"We need to help them, we just need to get in there and fast." My mind felt numb and my hands shook as the two of us burst through the door, locking it behind us. We had been correct to come in to help as the two men had become cornered by the contaminated woman and she looked like she planned to take a hunk out of their flesh.

Trancy and I aimed at the woman and shot with trained accuracy, once in the neck; twice in the forehead for good measure. She fell to the floor shudders raking her body, her head dangling off to the side; barely attached as I had managed to tear through her spine with my bullet instead of just getting skin. The two men looked at us in amazement, they apparently hadn't expected us to come back and help; good. I know this is a selfish thing to think at this moment, but I believe Trancy and I just scored major points with the higher division for our team. After all Trancy and I aren't really the highest rank in our own teams.

" Right well, that worked out; we were definitely in a pinch there. Where would you like her?" At least the other division is being understanding, I can't help but think as I look over at Trancy. I just realized something and fought the need to face palm, in all of the haste I forgot their names; I am so terrible with names. It is almost like I never know who anyone is, which can be fun sometimes; except for if you are dating them or in this case trying to.

"Sorry, I think that is one of the few times he has actually shot to kill. Put her on the autopsy table please and the two of us will take it from there, the gloves are on that table over there." I pointed so that they would know which table I was referring to, "there are several different sizes you should be able to find a pair that fits. I guess this is easier anyway, because now we will be able to check more thoroughly for contaminants and poisons, make sure not to make skin to skin contact with her as that seems to be what caused it before. If you could do us a favor and get a hold of anyone that came in physical contact with her so we can screen them, we could do it; but they would get suspicious. As much as I hate to say it, your team is much better at keeping the masses from panicking."

"Come on Claude let's go help the two of them by doing what they asked, by the way. You never gave us your names, we made it out alive; even if we had your help." I fought the blush, remembering the names of the two men again.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, you have probably heard of my name as it is pretty famous in the murder divisions; the famous Phantomhive murders." I bowed low forehead almost touching the ground, as I came up to stand straight I gave them a solemn look and stepped back letting my flamboyant friend step up to the plate.

"I am Alois Trancy, I am the genius that takes care of almost all of the deaths around here. I am the one with the famous iron stomach, though I admit even this is a bit extreme. I am also Phantomhive's childhood friend though he likes to disown me on bad days and act like we never knew each other. Now please get out, I have work to do." He curtsied instead of a bow and the turned to the body, I did not even notice him put on his gloves; they were on though as he pulled a mask over his face and started cutting off the womans clothes. "Phantomhive, please stay, the other two don't you have some work you should be doing?"

I always find it interesting when he starts doing this, he always looks like a mad scientist looking over one of his newer experiments. He is also very handsome, in many ways I understand how we could have make it work as lovers; I am grateful that we broke it off though we argued more as lovers than as friends.

I watched the two book it as the mad doctor side of Trancy came out, I don't think it is scary; though to someone who hasn't ever seen this side of him it is a little startling. "So Trancy what do you think it is?"

I would have thought he was ignoring me if not for the small 'hm' he used to humor me. Then he started to babble on dramatically, I felt like I am in a episode of sherlock; 'you see this is most interesting my dear watson'. "This is weird it looks like the person swallowed something and contracted the disease, but that doesn't really make any sense, the only thing I can think of is that this disease effect the throat and esophagus; looks like I am going to have to cut the body open."

At one time I wondered why he never called the body by it's name, he told me it makes it more personal and if it gets too personal he can't do his job right and that is not acceptable. Needless to say I mostly left him alone when he worked after that, unless of course he ever needs me to hand him something. I don't know about you, but a mad doctor holding a surgical knife is not usually my idea of a good time.

"I thought you were already cutting the body open," makes me shudder at the implications; I place the face mask he offered to me over my face nodding in thanks.

"I wasn't I was only making small incisions to see how much of the skins elasticity is left, surely you knew that; now I get to cut into the body. Thank you for taking the mask off of the counter and wearing it, I don't know what surprises we will find in this cadaver." I shuddered at the thought of finding out, I can handle most things; as my current career title shows for. Even the most strongest stomachs can find themselves heaving in Trancy's office, I am one of the strongest stomaches out of the men on our team and I am trying to fight my gag reflex at the stench as he cuts the late Paula open.

A deep grey mist rose from the body, making me snag Trancy and book it; Neither one of us are going back in there until we have haz-mat suits on."Okay Alois, what in the hell happened in there?" My voice came out shaky in between breaths, I couldn't tell if the shakiness is from the near death experience or from post-hyperventelating.

"I think that was meant to be a bomb to infect us, luckily it is contained and that room will sterilize the room before we go back in again; sadly we did not cover her up. Chances are all of the evidence will be gone." I shook my head at his exasperated sigh, he always seems to get upset over the weirdest things; at least we did not get infected and that room doesn't have any ventilation shafts going into it. The only thing it has is the sterilizing system and I could hear it turning on, it is reminiscent of a car wash in sound; I am just glad the two of us got out alive.

I felt a sudden crooked grin on my face as I noticed the two men approaching us, maybe today won't be too bad after all. " Sebastian and I were able to pull the rest of them off of your scent, we told all of the workers that Miss Paula here was caught messing up evidence and was released from duty; no one is allowed to contact her unless they too wish to be investigated and released."

Sebastian nodded at his partner," her absence will be sorely missed, I received a rather strong hit to the face by a young blonde woman; in fact Ciel she had similar features to you."

I sighed, "Lizzy." Her name came out in a growl, a rather impressive one that made both men raise their eyebrows in question.

"Ah yes, I do believe I was told that you had a sister working in dispatch. I know that this is bothering both Claude and I, but why are you outside of Trancy's office and not inside examining the body." He raised a single eyebrow at us, but when I looked up at him he had a very soft look in his eye that I couldn't really place, it looked to be somewhere between worry and fondness; I forced myself not to dwell too hard on it.

"When I opened the cadaver a haze came out of it's body, Phantomhive snagged me and we were out of there as quickly as possible; not soon after that the safety's kicked on and the sterilization process began. I did not have time to protect the body, so i don't know how much evidence will be left." I felt the need to comfort my friend as his appearance changed to a more downtrodden look, but Claude got to him first he patted his shoulder causing Trancy to look up at him.

"There is no weakness in wanting to live another day, afterall now we have something just as valuable; we know cutting them open directly is hazardous and that is is a poisonous toxin that is inside the body. Once the body is open it is airborne, but when the body is closed it seeps through the pores; similar to an open window. This is valuable information, of course it is just a theory; at least now we know enough to make educated guesses and strong supported theories. You have done your job well." Hell, I don't think I could have come up with anything nearly like that. He did calm Trancy down and ended up leaving him beaming.

"Okay, Claude now that we have this strongly supported theory we need to speak with our boss." They turned to leave, only to end up stopping abruptly; "well are you two coming."

This had to be one of the scariest experiences of my life, now we are working with the special division and it hasn't even been that long since we were promoted to our current titles; I wonder what will happen to us next.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Okay that's it for this chapter, sorry it took forever; I have a ton of stories going at once and I couldn't feel this story anymore. I even thought about deleting it, please let me know what you think; if it sounds good than I will continue it. If not I will delete it and move on.

Moving on, I wanted all of you to know my muse has offered her services to write quotes for others stories, let me know what you need and when you need it by and I can get it to you in that time limit. I am also taking story ideas from others, meaning if you want me to write about a different show you like (anime, movie, tv, book) let me know in a review or a message and I will get back to you. Thanks so much for reading, even though I am not sure if I like it or not.

Demon's Hollow

X's, O's, And Blackened Halo's


End file.
